Buscando un amor
by Valsed
Summary: Su amor se ha ido, lo ha dejado ir, pero su dolor se ha quedado, llegar alguien para consolarlo y le dara una ayuda mas. Yaoi POV'Shun -one shot-


**Buscando un amor**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi. HyogaXShun, HyogaXIsaac, SorrentoXShun y.... POV Shun.

««»»

««»»

Hoy cumpliríamos un año de estar juntos; me sorprendí al descubrir lo que realmente sentía por ti, y aun mayor fue mi sorpresa al saberme correspondido, fue largo y lleno de amor el beso que nos dimos ese día, algo que jamas olvidare, no solo porque me lo diste tu, sino porque también fue mi primer beso, no cualquier beso sino uno de amor, sensación que nuca antes había sentido, una que me trastorno por completo.

_-tengo algo que decirte-_

_-qué es?- preguntaste con curiosidad_

_-no se como lo tomes pero yo desde hace tiempo-_

_-mm, por que dudas tanto en decirlo?-, tus palabras llegaron a lo mas profundo, te veías tan serio, tan tranquilo y yo muriéndome por dentro_

_-es que yo...- las palabras no salían por temor a que te alejaras de mi, que me odiaras por lo que te diría_

_-tu que?-_

_-yoteamo- lo solté con rapidez, vi tu cara de sorpresa tal vez no me entendiste -yo te amo-_

_Tu expresión sigue igual, al parecer te ha desagradado, giro para darte la espalda no quiero ver tu rostro cuando me hagas ver la verdad, pero siento unas manos en mi hombro, tanto te has enojado que deseas golpearme, mi cuerpo tiembla ante ese pensamiento._

_-yo- escucho salir de tu boca con temblor, volteo para saber que te ha puesto así, tus brazos regresan a tu costado, no puedo ver tu mirada pues has bajado tu rostro -yo- repites._

_-si- te impulso a seguir, deseo saber de una vez lo que tienes que decirme, por que alargas mi agonía, yo solo deseo huir, huir de mis sentimiento y dejar de amarte, pero necesitaba sacar este peso de una vez._

_-yo también te amo-, no puedo creerlo, me amas, me amas, mis lagrimas corren alegremente, me vez llorar y me abrazas, yo también te rodeo con mis brazos, nos vemos a los ojos, me veo reflejado en tus profundos cristales y tu en mis esmeraldas._

_Estoy tan feliz, que no he sentido en que momento has unidos tus labios con los míos, hasta que siento un dulce sabor y un apasionado recorrer cada parte de mi boca, imito tus movimiento, no deseo quedarme atrás al saber cuanto significa esto para mi._

Siento mi rostro húmedo y me percato que he derramado algunas lagrimas sin proponérmelo, pero por que lloro?, por tu recuerdo?, o por saber que no volveré a tenerte a mi lado?.

Me encuentro en mi cuarto, mirando por la ventana, envidio al viento por ser libre, odio al cielo por ser tan claro, detesto al sol por querer calentar mi cuerpo cuando lo que deseo es que seas tu quien le de el calor que le falta, pero lo que mas me duele es saber que el mundo es feliz mientras yo sufro; lo se, me escucho egoísta, pero no es un crimen serlo, o si?. Mas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, volteo a ver la oscuridad de mi habitación, tan fría como yo, pero no siempre fue así, ahí en mi cama fue la primera vez, la vez en que te entregue mi cuerpo, la vez en que fuimos uno y el pensar en estos días seria imposible.

_Me preparaba para dormir cuando sentí unas manos sujetar mi cintura, te aproximaste a mi cuerpo, sintiendo tu aliento en mi cuello, te salude alegremente. Gire aun en tus brazos para verte a los ojos, vi ahí un brillo especial, te bese al saber lo que deseabas, pero había aun duda dentro de mi, pero confiaba en ti._

_Me recostaste en la cama con delicadeza, te colocaste sobre mi, lo esperaba, tu carácter y tu orgullo no te hubieran permitido estar en posición contraria, querías llevar el control, dirigir los pasos._

_Tu boca recorrió lentamente mi cuello mientras tus traviesas manos buscaban la manera de tocar mi piel desnuda, mis manos imitaban las tuyas. Cuando sentí tu toque en mi piel no pude evitar estremecerme de gozo, tu hiciste lo mismo cuando pase mis manos por tu escultural pecho avanzando hacia tu espalda y tocando en ocasiones tu nuca, note que te agradaba al verte sonreír, te veías tan hermoso así, sonriendo para mi._

_Mis suspiros se intensificaron cuando descubrir lo que querías hacerle a mi miembro, mis suspiros pasaron a ser gemidos apasionados cuando una descarga de sensaciones recorrían todo mi cuerpo al descubrir lo que podías hacer con tu boca, tus manos seguían inquietas aun recorriendo mi cuerpo, sin dejarme oportunidad para relajarme, pero de todos modos no lo quería, era tan maravilloso lo que mi cuerpo descubría al saberte para mi._

_Me preparaste y no tardaste en tomarme, en introducirte dentro de mi con pasión y delicadeza, sabias que mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para eso y tomaste tu tiempo, mi corazón latió con fuerzas al saberte tan comprensible. Pronto mi cuerpo no aguanto mas la pasión y me derrame sobre mi pecho, mientras podía sentir tu calidez dentro de mi; saliste dentro de mi y me besaste tiernamente mientras me mirabas complacido, yo te sonreí sin ocultar mi felicidad._

Me recosté en el cama, la que tantas veces compartimos buscándote en ella, pero no había rastros de ti, ni tu calor, ni tu olor, tantas noches han pasado que me has abandonado por completo.

Por que?, por que te fuiste?, por que me lastimas con tu ausencia?, es que no sabes cuanto te extraño?.

Tanto dolor encerrado en mi corazón al saberte tan cerca y tan lejos, me he dejado caer en el suelo, al verte pasar frente a mi ventana con él, no sabe cuanto lo odio por alejarte de mi, no, realmente no lo odio pues él fue capaz de darte lo que yo no puede, pero... que fue eso capaz de alejarte de mi lado?, que tenia él que yo no?. Te vez tan feliz a su lado y yo tan miserable lejos de ti, pero te amo y por ese amor ya no llorare porque eres feliz y eso es lo que importa, no es así?.

-adiós Hyoga, te deseo felicidad a su lado y que sea duradero, pero sobre todo deseo que no te hagan lo que tu me hiciste-

Pero ahora yo que haré?, será verdad que el tiempo lo cura todo?, seré capaz de soportar este tiempo de prueba?, tendré el valor y el coraje para verte frente a mi y no correr a tu lado buscando lo perdido?, tal vez nunca fuimos hechos el uno para él otro, solo debía ser tu amigo, forcé al amor al desear que me amaras, pero si ese día me hubieras rechazado no tendría esos hermosos recuerdos de nosotros juntos, pero entonces tampoco añoraría tus besos y caricias sobre mi.

Solo me queda esperar, esperar para saber lo que el destino me guarda.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ha pasado un mes desde que ya no estas a mi lado, había decidido olvidarte y continuar con mi vida, pero es imposible, el verte todos los días, admirarte y despertar nuevamente en mi corazón ese sentimiento que parece que nunca se apagara, que será un estigma permanente en mi corazón, mis amigos me ven con curiosidad, saben bien lo que tengo y no pueden evitar verme con compasión, veo en los ojos de Ikki la tristeza hacia mi. Pero que mas se puede hacer si el destino ha decidido que así sea.

Rechazo cordialmente, las invitaciones que me hacen salir, me piden que vaya con ellos, pero... ellos son así felices, cada quien con su pareja, que haría yo ahí estorbando, siendo uno mas en su relación, no podría hacerlo seria incomodo para todos.

He prometido no dejarme caer en la angustia, soy joven tengo mucho por delante, me repiten y yo lo repito en mi mente; eso es verdad pero es que ellos no saben lo que saberse sin la persona amada, saber que fuimos uno, que compartimos tantas cosas,... saber que algún día tu me amaste.

Te veo, sabes que me duele nuestra separación, y por eso no te atreves a verme, buscas cualquier excusa para no estar aquí, pero por favor no me tengas lastima, no sabes cuanto me dolería que me vieras así. Todos están aquí conmigo apoyándome, alegrándome inútilmente, aunque yo les sonría, eso a ellos les alegra, me saben sensible, y tienen razón, todo me recuerda a ti y los momentos felices que vivimos juntos.

Camino por las cercanías, recorriendo la zona boscosa, tu siempre me acompañabas en estos paseos, sabias que me gustaba la naturaleza, disfrutar de las maravillas que nos regala, me abrazabas y me besabas cuando me perdía en esas maravillas, te encantaba verme sonrojar, siempre me lo decías, que me veía inocente, mi cara mostraba mucha ternura, es por eso que ahora no estas a mi lado, porque siempre pareceré un niño que necesita ser protegido?.

Llego hasta el lago y se siento con las rodillas flexionadas, este lugar se siente tranquilidad, en el no hay rastros de ti, es solo mío, privado para dejar a un lado toda la presión que agobia mi corazón

-Shun- escuche una voz conocida que me llamaba, voltee con un poco de duda, pues me creía solo

-buenas tardes, hace mucho que no te veía- me incorpore para saludarlo debidamente -has venido de visita?-

-si, vengo a acompañar al Señor Julián-

-de seguro vino a ver a Sahori?- pregunto con picardía

-asi es, y ha visitar a Isaac, hace mucho que no lo veía-

No pude evitar que mi dolor saliera, escuchar ese nombre me dolía, sentí la mirada color fresa en mi.

-lo siento, dije algo malo?- escuche su voz preocupada

-no, esta bien- me forcé a sonreírle, él no tenia la culpa de nada

-escuché algo sobre tu y Hyoga, es eso verdad-

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, no sabia que mi relación con Hyoga había salido mas haya de la orden de Atena -si- no tenia caso ocultarlo.

-perdona por hacértelo recordar, pero deberías superarlo sabes...- dijo para después sentarse a un lado de donde estuviera antes -se lo que sientes, a mi me paso lo mismo-

-lo superaste?- le pregunte tratando de descubrir si había un consuelo a mi dolor

-en cierta manera-

-como que en cierta manera?-

-un amor nunca se olvida, pero no por eso dejamos de amar, si esa persona me dejo es porque no era la persona adecuada para mi, solo fue una probada de lo que vendrá-

-no se- sus palabras me sonaban como otra forma de consuelo que de ayuda

-yo ame mucho a esa persona, pero tal vez fue el sueño del primer amor, a veces la vida nos pone enfrente a personas que creemos que es la adecuada para probarnos, para saber si merecemos el verdadero amor-

-quieres decir que el amor que le tuve a Hyoga no era real-

-quiero decir que las formas de amor son infinitas, nunca estamos seguros de lo que realmente sentimos-

-puedo... puedo saber de quien te enamoraste?-, como me atreví a preguntar eso, apenas y nos conocemos y ya siento mucha confianza en él

Me mira con curiosidad, veo que he cometido una indiscreción -Shun, deja mi corazón enterar su nombre-

-perdoname- me sentí mal, lo he hecho sentirse triste

-no tienes que disculparte, es solo que es mejor así- veo que su mirada se suaviza -Shun, eres muy hermoso, tienes un rostro muy dulce, Hyoga fue un tonto al dejarte-

Siento mis mejillas calentarse, y desvío la mirada seguro de que me he sonrojado -gracias-

-no tienes porque, es la verdad-

-tu también eres hermoso-, no le miento -además de crear música maravillosa-

-recuerdo nuestra batalla de hace tiempo-

-si?- pregunto con curiosidad

-esa vez me dijiste algo parecido, me dijiste que alguien que puede crear música tan hermosa podía desear la destrucción del mundo-

-si, lo recuerdo-

-nadie me había dicho algo así, y sabes, desde entonces te admire, no solo por eso, sino porque a pesar de no desear pelear nunca te rendiste, te sacrificaste para salvar al mundo, luchaste con toda tu fuerza para no dejarte vencer- sentí una de sus manos tomar mi barbilla, sus ojos brillaban y me deje perder en ello -eres alguien muy especial- le sonreí con autenticidad, era reconfortante escuchar esas palabras por alguien que era casi un desconocidos, alguien que parecía no decirlo por compromiso.

Siento su mano subir a mi mejilla, cierro los ojos para disfrutar de la acaricia, siento que aleja su mano y descubro una sonrisa dibujada en su boca, una que parece complacida, su brazo rodea mi espalda y me acerca hacia él, me recargo en su firme pecho, mientras cierra el abrazo. Me dejo consentir, es realmente reconfortante estar así.

Sus palabras salen a flote en mi mente, que es lo que siento ahora, cuando Hyoga me abrazaba me sentía igual, mejor? o no tenia comparación?, me estaré volviendo enamorar?, no, eso no, no quiero volver a desilusionarme, pero es necesario dejar ese amor y todos los sentimientos tristes que me corroen.

-Sorrento, como me encontraste?- deseaba saber para aclarar una duda

-te seguí-

-por que?-

-ya te lo dije, eres alguien especial... para mi-

Esas palabras era las que esperaba escuchar -soy especial para ti?, como?-, necesitaba que fuera mas especifico.

-vamonos, ya es tarde-, no era lo que esperaba, pero tal vez él siente lo mismo que yo, aun no puede olvidar su amor pasado.

-si vamonos-, nos levantamos, dejo sentir su calor, y me apresuro a abrazarlo en su cintura -gracias-

-tu también gracias- no entiendo su gratitud, pero no me importa pues él también me abraza

Llegamos a la mansión, su brazo rodea mis hombros, y el mío su cintura, los chicos nos ven llegar, Sahori y Julian sonríen ampliamente, Seiya y Shiryu se tardan en darse cuenta que llegamos, pero después nos ven con desconcierto, también veo a Ikki entretenido con Shaka, quien nos ve y llama la atención de mi hermano, me mira con extrañeza, yo le sonrío para calmarlo. Se que ahí esta Hyoga acompañado de Isaac, evito verlo, aun no soy capaz de enfrentarlo, pero ahora no estoy solo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Casi tres semanas en que llevo saliendo con Sorrento, pero a pesar de lo que todos dicen, lo que nosotros sentimos es pura amistad, una necesidad de compañía, ambos estamos solos y nos divertimos sin compromisos o sin preocuparon por el otro, él es mi amigo y mi confidente, y lo mejor es que esta solo como yo, no es que me alegre de que no tenga a quien amar o a alguien que lo ame, sino porque no soy un estorbo para él como lo seria con mis amigos interfiriendo en sus relaciones.

««»»

Veo las primeras escarchas de nieve caer, Sorrento se encuentra abajo trayendo algo de beber, él se ofreció a hacerlo., puedo sentir el viento helado meterse por los bordes de la ventana, no es molesto. Sorrento se ha tardado, supongo que se quedo platicando, no importa, pues la escena frente a mi es muy agradable como para estar solo o acompañado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y volteo simulando enojo por la tardanza -Sorrento porque te...- no es posible que hace en mi alcoba.

-perdona por molestarte Shun- como se atreve a presentarse frente a mi, después de todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa, todo este tiempo y no he podido olvidarlo-

-qué quieres?- mi voz salió con enojo, no se que gesto haya hecho pues no quiero verlo, tengo mi vista fija en la ventana.

-Shun, bueno Sorrento, Issac y yo hemos estado hablando- Sorrento ha hablado con ellos, que les habrá dicho?, se atrevería a decirles cosas que le he pedido que guarde en secreto?.

Volteo a verlo, no escondo mi perturbación, parece que le molesta pues a desviado la vista, había estado viéndome.

-hay algo que debes de saber-

-qué es?- pregunto sin titubear

-bueno, supongo que sabes que Sorrento ama a alguien mas-

-si, lo se , él me lo dijo, esta conversación es sobre eso?-

-eh, pues si-

-y por que me lo vienes a decir tu?, Sorrento podía decírmelo, es mi amigo-

-es así como lo consideras?- su pregunta me sorprendi

-si, Sorrento es para mi un amigo-

-lo amas?- sus preguntas me desconciertan cada vez mas

-no- para mi es obvia la respuesta

-es que la persona que ama Sorrento acaba de declarársele-

-bien por él, pero aun no entiendo que haces aquí diciéndome esas cosas, no te conformaste con rechazar mi amor ahora vienes a burlarte de mi soledad- no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas.

-no, Shun, claro que no- no lo veo, pero suena extraña su voz

-por favor vete, aun me duele-

-Shun perdóname, por favor perdóname- sus palabras y voz me desconciertan, volteo para encararlo, para que sepa que no soy tan débil,, lo veo arrodillado cerca de mi, con el rostro bajo.

-Hyoga- exclamo al verlo en ese estado, tal vez no desee verlo de nuevo, pero mi corazón sufre al saberlo tan triste-

-Shun yo hice una tontería- escucho un gemido salir de su boca, me arrodillo frente a él, me es imposible dejarlo así.

-qué pasa Hyoga?- pregunto tomando una de sus mejillas levantando su rostro, puedo sentirla húmeda, y las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-me he dejado llevar por una ilusión- cierra sus ojos un momento para después verme fijamente -he dejado a un lado lo mas hermoso que pudiera tener, en búsqueda de algo que no valía la pena- puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, mis mejillas se vuelven a humedecer -Shun yo... yo... nunca he dejado de amarte-

No puedo creer lo que escucho, me dices que aun me amas, pero entonces por que me dejaste?, por que te fuiste con él si dices amarme? -Hyoga yo...-

-Shun se que no merezco tu perdón, se cuanto has sufrido por haberme atrevido a dejarte, tu corazón tan dulce es de los mas sensibles y yo me atreví a dañarlo-

-Hyoga- repito al verlo as

-no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por haberte dejado, yo creí amar a Isaac por nuestra amistad de la infancia, pero era solo cariño de hermanos, yo siempre te he amado, eres la persona mas noble, tanta fortaleza y nobleza en ti es de admirarse, eres la persona mas importante para mi-

-Hyoga- repito ante el dolor que sale acompañando tus palabras, tus manos sujetan mis hombros.

-eres hermoso y con un gran corazón, casi podía asegurar que eres un ángel, concedido para iluminar la luz de los miserables...-

-Hyoga- te interrumpo, pero me callas con un dedo.

-Shun, eres alguien muy especial no solo para mi, sino para todos, yo tenia el don mas especial que pudieras dar y lo rechace, no sabes cuanto me duele reconocer lo estúpido que fui-

-Hyoga yo nunca he dejado de amarte-

-Shun no merezco que me ames, pues no comprendí cuanto significabas hasta que te creí en manos de otros, hasta que te vi perdido, creí falsamente que te tendría a mi lado sin importar lo que hiciera, me creí alguien especial, pero no soy mas que un ser insignificantes que ha hecho sufrir a un ángel-

No puedo seguir viéndote de ese modo, rebajándote ante mi, me apresuro a cerrar tu boca y te beso como aquella vez en que no había ninguna sombra entre nosotros, no quisiera que terminara pero aun hay que hablar -Hyoga tu eres alguien especial también, tanto mas para mi, todos cometemos errores y lo mejor de todo es que se pueden remediar, Hyoga amémonos nuevamente, estemos de nuevo juntos como si nada hubiera pasado, porque si soy el ángel que dices que soy, soy capaz de perdonarte y ser merecedor de tu amor-

-Shun te amo tanto que si es pecado amar un ángel que me condenen por ello-

Esta vez eres tu quien te acercas, y me besas, el sabor del remordimiento de la tristeza y la pena se van desapareciendo con la unión de nuestras bocas, la inquietud de nuestras lenguas y correr de nuestros deseos a través de él.

Había extrañado tanto saborearte, sentirte tan cerca, que aun no puedo creer que esto sea realidad. Una vez que nos separamos, busco tu rostro con mis manos, la recorro lentamente para comprobarme a mi mismo que eres tu. Te veo cerrar los ojos y suspiras a mi tacto, te acercas a mi y me atrapas en un abrazo.

Permanecemos así por mucho tiempo, puedo sentir tu calor, oler tu única fragancia, recorrer tu espalda y jugar con tu cabello, como tantas veces en el pasado hice.

Y mi deseo en este momento y par siempre es que esta vez permanezcamos junto por siempre.

-prometo estar a tu lado amándote para siempre- mi boca se abre ampliamente con una sonrisa ante la promesa hablada que me has hecho, comprendiendo la casualidad de nuestros pensamientos. El juramento quedara guardado eternamente en mi corazón.

-yo también te lo prometo, te amo-

-y yo a ti Shun-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»


End file.
